


Magic in Westeros

by Meilinfan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dimension Travel, F/M, Gen, Genderswap, Master of Death Harry Potter, MoD!Harry Potter, genderbender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilinfan/pseuds/Meilinfan
Summary: Jon missed the days where his greatest worries were Lady Stark's glare, or how to convince his lord's father to let him join the Night Watch. He missed the day before the Castle had appeared and with it the return of magic in Westeros.In which Voldemort definitely wasn't the greatest threat and Hariel Potter wants to retire.





	1. Prologue: The beginning of the end

The beginning of the end, as what people would later call it, started normally for Jon Snow. He woke up at dawn, ate with his half-siblings under Lady Stark's glare, trained with Robb and Theon in the courtyard, finding some time to help Bran in his archery. He was still training when a messenger dashed past him to his father's office. At the time Jon had exchange a curious glance with Robb, it wasn't unusual for his father to receive urgent news, and so Jon only felt mild curiosity, but it was only after his father rushed out with his men, that Jon realized how serious the news were, and curiosity became worry. Jon noticed that Theon seemed a bit agitated, but calmed himself when Robb put his hand on his shoulder to reassure him. If the worst happened, and the Greyjoy had rebelled again, Jon knew that Robb would be the first in line to defend Theon and if Lord Stark still decided to behead Theon, which he would never, then they would find a way to make him escape. Of course, Bran and Arya tried to join their Lord Father, but guards stopped them, as if it would stop them. Bran quickly climbed the wall while his siblings were impatiently waiting on the ground.  
\- "There is a Castle!"

Eddard Stark couldn't believe his eyes, he had barely believed what the messenger said, and if he didn't know him he would have dismissed him and tell him to see a healer. But at the sight in front of him, he was forced to admit that a castle, just a big as Winterfell, had appeared. He didn't believe in magic, it was gone with the dragons, but beside this he could hardly come up with another explanation to the miracle he was welcomed with. It had appeared out of thin air according to his soldiers. The tried to knock at the door, but nobody answered, then he had sent scout to climb the walls, but as soon as the entered the premise of its walls, they reappeared at their starting point. It was only after hours and hours of trials that Ned decided to go back to Winterfell after posting men around the mysterious Castle.  
Not surprisingly, he was welcomed by his family, and at its front, Arya, the young girl was too willful for her own good, wolf blood wasn't a bad thing, but his siblings had too much of it, too brash, and it had led to Brandon's death and Lyanna's kidnapping.  
\- "Father! Is it true that a Castle appeared! Mother didn't let us go out and see it for myself!"  
\- "Yes, but nobody go out without my permission, we still don't know if it pose a threat." Ned ordered sternly, pointedly watching his youngest daughter. After making sure that nobody would disobey him, Ned returned in his office, he had ravens to sent.

The Castle stayed there for months, and gradually people began used to it. But it didn't mean that it wasn't considered a threat. The Castle was no ordinary building, it had withstanded all the attacks, nobody could enter, and as days passed, people grew more and more uneasy. Maester Luwin had tried to examine the Castle to find some answer but in vain, even maesters sent from the Citadel couldn't find an explanation to the phenomenon or even a way to enter it. Lord Stark had to gather lords from the North to find a way to deal with the building, and had began to regularly send ravens to the King to update him from the situation. Unfortunately, the common explanation to the appearance of the Castle was magic, and if magic had made a castle appear, what prevent the dragons from reappearing, and this Robert would never accept, dragons meant Targaryen, and Targaryen meant the lose of Lyanna, because of this, Ned had received some times ago a letter from Jon Arryn telling him that the King was coming with an army, and whispers of war spread across the country. There was also the question of who lived in the Castle, and what were their intention. Were they descendant of the survivor of the Old Valyria? The question was answered by a boy's curiosity, and marked the entrance of new players in the Game of Thrones. 


	2. First Contact

Bran was definitely going to get himself killed when he got home. But he was just so bored, and the Castle, for all its mystery, seemed pretty harmless. Bran knew some small folk who had climbed the wall until the end to be then immediately transported back to their starting point, and he wanted to try it too. And it was now or never, the King would soon arrive so he wouldn’t be able to escape, and there were fewer soldiers, only a handful, which won’t be the case when the King’s army would arrive. With renewed resolve, he quickly began his ascension, and it was only when he was in the middle that a soldier found him and recognize him, quickly alerting his superior. But now it was too late for them to force him down. Bran briefly thought of the punishment which would await him, but it was the chance of a lifetime, and he would be later able to brag about it especially to Arya, he snickered a bit at the thought, his sister had wanted since the beginning to go to the Castle, but her Septa and their mother kept a firm eyes on her. She would be so jealous! He finally arrived at the top of the wall, and if the stories were right, it was at this moment he was supposed to be teleported, Bran waited with bated breath, eyes closed as he waited for the magic to happen. He was quickly disappointed as nothing happened, he opened his eyes and look at the ground where soldiers were waiting for him to be teleported back. At his position he could finally see how magnificent the Castle was, it just seemed ethereal, the architecture was nothing like he had ever seen. Should he come down? Or try to explore the Castle? He could hear a voice sounding strangely like Arya, telling him to go for it, it would be now or never as after this stunt he would be grounded for life, and if the Castle was truly lived, maybe he could find out if they were dangerous, like a real knight on a mission! He felt like one of the knight in Sansa’s stories, going to an unknown castle, saving the princess from the monsters! He didn’t need more to convince himself to climb down the wall on the opposite side.

 

* * *

Bran had succeeded in infiltrating the Castle, and was now walking in its hallway. He was nervous, but also so excited.  
\- " Young man, what are you doing lingering in the hallway, you should hurry up and go to class!"  
Bran jumped at the voice, turning around to see who had talked.  
\- " First year, muggle born? Here on the wall."  
He followed the instruction, and was greeted with a talking painting? He muffled a scream, was someone imprisoned in it? Will he have the same fate?  
The lady in the painting squinted his eyes at him, widen in suprise, and before Bran could react or gag her (how do you even gag a portrait), she screech:  
\- " An intruder!"  
The other painting which he had thought depicted sleeping persons, woke up at her shout and began to alert others themselves. Without waiting another second, Bran ran away, he could already hear voices approaching, and he wouldn’t have the time to go back to the wall to escape, maybe he should hide himself somewhere until thing calmed down and then try to sneak outside. He run through the hallways, trying to open every door he come across until one opened, Bran swiftly jumped in and grab a chair to block the door, before collapsing against a wall. He had never felt his heart beating so fast, the adrenaline was still pumping in his blood and he could hardly calm himself, his senses had never been this heightened.  
\- “The boy is here!” Alerted someone  
Bran jumped from his position, he had made sure that there were no painting in the room! And not every hallways had one too, how did they find him, and how did they get in? The room was dark beside a ray of light between the curtains, Bran scanned the room, searching the man. He saw a flash of silver and jumped at it, to suddenly crash the floor.  
\- “Nice try boy! But no human can touch a ghost!”  
His view from the floor allowed the young Stark to see that the silver man was floating a few centimeter from the floor, and Bran felt fain when he realised that he could see through the floating man. Was he getting mad? Before he had more time to question his sanity, the door slammed open, crashing the chair on the wall, the man then pointed his stick on him, and a red light shot him on the chest.

Bran woke up with a startled, he was laid down on a couch in the same room with the man who had knock him down and a red haired woman.  
\- “Hello young man, I apologize for my friend’s manner, he has the tendency to overkill.”  
Bran stared warily at them.  
\- “I am the headmistress of this school, Hariel Potter, and this is Professor Robin Mateus. And who are you?”  
\- “Bran Stark, my lady.” She at least felt like one, the one used to be in control and obeyed.  
\- “Bran, why are you here? And how did you get past the wall.”  
They didn’t feel like they wanted to harm him, the man didn’t even have a sword, but he didn’t need it with his magic stick, Bran thought, and if they wanted to harm him he couldn’t do anything. He has no other choice than to cooperate.  
\- “I was curious about the Castle, so I climbed the walls.”  
\- “Even if you succeeded to climb up the walls, it is charmed to teleport muggles away, or magical people with bad intentions. Well, there was an anti-climbing charm too, but it was damaged, but this one was working well.”  
\- “So the boy is a wizard?”  
\- “Maybe, have something strange ever happened to you? Object exploding? Appearing?"  
\- " No, my lady", a wizard, so magic had really came back in Westeros!  
\- " Let’s try something."  
The headmistress went to one of the many shelves covering the walls, and picked a ratty hat, she put it on her head for a few moments and then come back to where he was waiting.  
\- " This is the Sorting hat, usually it is used to sort our students into houses, but we’ll use it to determine if you are truly a wizard." Potter explained before putting the pointy hat on his head.  
\- " Well, well, well, Miss Potter will never fail to surprise me."  
Bran flinched, the voice was resigning directly in his head.  
\- " Don’t be scared, I don’t bite, I am the sorting hat. Miss Potter know that I can detect if my wearer is magical, so here I am. I see a lot of courage and sense of adventure, you want to be a knight? Interesting, I would have thought we had time traveled but our worlds are truly different."  
Worlds? And Bran had thought the day couldn’t be crazier.  
\- " Before I forget, you should tell Hariel that the King is preparing for war." added the Sorting Hat before crying ou loud " Gryffindor!"  
\- " Well, now we are sure that he is magical." said Potter satisfied, taking back the hat to put it back on his shelf.  
\- " We should probably send you back before you parents begin to worry. The last thing we want is to be accused of kidnapping. Mateus, sent him back by the main gate.»  
\- " My Lady! Your people should talk with my father! The King has heard that magic was coming back and people are preparing for war!"  
The red haired woman contemplated his words a few minutes, before sighing.  
\- " Mateus, I am going too. I would have prefer to have this conversation later but it seems that we have to hurry and sort this mess."

* * *

Jory Cassel was a dead man walking. He was one of the men on guard duty around the mysterious Castle, Jory had only taken his eyes for one minute from it to debrief some of his men, and the next thing he knows, Bran Stark was on the wall, crawling like a spider. He barked at one went to hurry to Winterfell and alert Lord Stark and his wife, preparing himself for his punishment for allowing the lordling to climb the walls. They couldn't force him to come down for fear to accidentally make him fall, and he could only stare from the ground, waiting for the boy to be teleported back. But life could never go easy on him, as the lordling wasn't reappearing on the ground, but had began to climb down the wall on the other side. Why did the magic fail for this one! Why not one of the soldiers? Jory ordered another man to inform his lord of the unwelcome development, before climbing up, naturally magic decided to function back and sent him back on the ground. Twenty minutes later, while he was despairing from trying to find a way to force his way in, the gate, which had remained firmly shut despite all the water hammer, had opened itself, revealing the missing lordling accompanied by a woman and two other men. The three of them were dressed in black cloak which hide their clothes, strangely enough, the red haired lady seemed to be the leader of the trio, one of her hands were on Bran's shoulder, and Jory would have thought she was a threat to her charge if the child didn't had a sheepish smile on his face, he seemed more anxious of his punishment then in terrible danger.

\- "My Lord!" Jory cried out in relief. The red haired woman lift an eyebrow as if surprised by the title, sending a pointed look at the boy who only laughed sheepishly.  
The surrounding soldiers readied their sword at the trio of strangers, preparing to attack at the first sign of hostility to protect their charge, the woman didn't seemed impress, a calm smile on her face.  
\- "Please put down your sword, we are coming in peace." Her eyes, the greenest he had ever seen and which he would have appreciated if the circumstance were different, twinkled as if they were sharing an inside joke. Strangely enough, between the muscular man on her side and the younger man with lean muscle, the woman appeared to be the leader of the trio. She may not look like anything different from the lady he had seen, beautiful and used to be respected and obeyed, but she reminded him more of his Lord. Her calm confidence seemed out of place from her youthful face, she didn't have the brash confidence of the young one, it instantly put him on his guard. She wasn't someone they wanted to antagonize and even less cross. Jory put his hand away from the handle of his sword, but let it lay close enough to be able to draw it at the first sign of danger, signing his men to put their sword back in their scabbard.  
\- "Thanks you. Now I believe we have something that is yours. We found him snooping around and thought it would be better to sent him back home before being accused of kidnapping." she chuckled.  
\- "Lord Stark will appreciate it." he responded with a strain smile.  
The woman slightly pushed the boy toward the soldiers.  
\- "I will also take the occasion to ask for a meeting with your Lord." she smiled as if not noticing how the men tensed. "As you may have noticed, our castle has appeared in his land, and we find ourselves in the impossibility to move it away for the time being." She laughed sheepishly as if she was talking about a stubborn animal and not a magical castle. "I wish to rent this land or even buy it, and we also have some skills that I believe you may find useful. Maybe we could form a beneficial partnership for the time of our stay." - "And what type of skill, if I may ask."  
The smile he saw flashing through her face was definitely mischievous, she wiped out a seemingly innocent stick and transformed a nearby rock into a dog.  
Jory will deny until his last breath to have screech like a little girl at the feat of god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be studying, but I wanted to post a new chapter before throwing myself in my studies. The next chapter should be at the very least next week, maybe longer. I have a slight idea of how I'll write the Stark's reaction, but if you have suggestion about the Stark or the other families, it is more than welcome as I haven't watch the show past the first episode. (shame on me, but it is too long).
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: 14/09/2018: I was preparing the new chapter, and slight spoiler, I wanted to ask in which house do you think Jojen Reed and Jon Stark would be. Or other characters if you are inspired.


	3. Welcome to Winterfell - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hariel Potter didn't signed for this when she became headmistress of Hogwarts, Neville Longbottom thought that his biggest would slay Nagini, not be part of the first dimensional travelers, and Teddy Lupin thought he should have expected this when her godmother became his headmistress.
> 
> Ned Stark discover a brand new world, and he would appreciate if his maester didn't act like Christmas had come early.

Hariel Lily Potter was lucky. Well, it was only in her early-twenties that she realized it. If someone had dared to utter such nonsense to her face when she was younger she would have cursed him with every jinx in her repertoire. Orphaned at one year old because of a crazy psychopath and a stupid prophecy, living her childhood as a maid for two of the fattest people she ever had the misfortune to meet and a screaming clean freak banshee, and then when she thought that her life had changed for the better, said crazy psychopath was in fact not dead and tried to kill her every single year, and she didn’t even wanted to talk about his minions who thought that her corpse would make a lovely gift for their master. And then there was the war, in which she was hunted with her friends, while chasing for dark magical items. After the war, there was still death eaters who succeeded to escape, and let's say they weren't please with her for defeating their lord, and if it wasn't them, then there was some wannabe dark lords who thought that killing her would cement their reign, without thinking that killing a teenage girl wasn't an incredible feat. And so she had to train, and well the Girl-Who-Lived, turned into the Woman-Who-Vainquish, becoming an auror to protect the innocent and capture the big bad death eater? It was the symbol that magical Britain needed after a war like this. And while Hariel had thought multiple times to just tell them to fuck off, change identity and live in another country, she couldn’t because she undesirable number one, with more people who wanted to kill her than people she had actually talk to. And it was during her training, while trying not to vomit her organs, that she realized how lucky she was...and also how smart Tom Riddle actually was, but this was the story for another time. She had never realized in the war, but the auror were surprisingly competent, or at least the cursus was supposed to make them be, and the new one created monsters (thanks you very much, but I still hate you Mad-eye), and she had been incredibly lucky that one, most death eaters were snobby pureblood, so job like auror were beneath them, only for brute with no brain. And she had been lucky because all her adventure had ended mostly well in retrospection when she compared her abilities versus those of her enemies. Hariel also counted herself fortunate because of her friends, having Hermione Granger aka Brightest Witch of her Generation, had saved her multiples times, and having Ron Weasley and his family helping her more than necessary despite their own difficulties had been a great help. The Weasley family for all people had mocked them, were a force to be reckoned with, Bill was a curse breaker, one of the few humans accepted by Gringott, which proved his talent. Charlie tamed dragon, did she need to say more? Fred and George were ingenious, knew how to defuse a situation with laugh, and could think outside of the box like no one can. Percy, for all his fault, was in his heart loyal to his family, and it was only after the war that Hariel realized how alike he was with Ron. Both thrived for attention, Ron may have thought that with his good grades and prefect badge Percy would have attention, but it wasn't always the case despite their parents' efforts, having good grades and being prefect was a given, and with troublemakers such as the twins born just after, Percy became the good kid, who didn't caused problem and thus didn't need as much attention. And despite the fact that Percy turned his back on his family, he tried to help during the war and had at multiples time proved himself to be a changed man. Ron was smart, not book smart like Hermione, and definitely not socially smart, but he was a great strategist, he was brave and compassionate, he may have been petty but he always came back to his sense and tried to do good. Hariel hated when people criticized him for leaving Hermione and she in the forest during the Horcruxes hunt, like they could talk when they were the one ready to turn them in, Ron was the most loyal friend, insecure, but fiercely loyal, for god sake, at twelve he had stole a car to go to Hogwarts with her when he could have just go to the train and wait until he arrived Hogwarts to alert the professors that she was still blocked at King Cross. And then there was Ginny, brave Ginny, who knew some mean spell and was one of the most vicious duelist Hariel had met.  
Well, she must correct, had been lucky, now transported into another world, Hariel fiercely missed her friends, she never had an adventure without one of the member of the Golden trio, even when she was auror, and later Head of the British Auror, Ron was always with her in every one her missions. If she knew that being Headmistress of Hogwarts involved discovering that dimensional traveling existed, she would have run away faster than if she was faced with an Avada Kedavra, the only bright spot, was that the incident happened during the summer school reserved only for the fifth year and older, thus only less than thirty sans the professors were here. The first few days Hariel had barely slept, between searching the cause of the phenomenon, trying to find a way to reverse it, comforting the students, finding another source of food, she had barely gave a thought of the people inhabiting the world. She had sent Robin Mateus, the professor of defense to do some reckon, but after confirming that they seemed pretty harmless, having only medieval weapon, she had focused on the bigger problems. For the first days, she had to make every professor and the students sleep inside the Great Hall as she couldn’t let them scatter around if there was an attack, the lessons were also annulled until Hariel could find if there was a threat. She ordered some professors to guard the students while she, Neville and Mateus had searched the school with the help of the house-elves. It was on the sixth day that they found a empty room reeking of dark magic, the wizard or witch must have known Hogwarts well as the room was near one of the secret passages and in one of the only corridor which didn’t have a portrait. The good news was that it was human magic which had transported them in another world, and so they could possibly reverse it, the bad news was that the culprit had high chance to be in this world too, and this lead to two options which she didn’t like, one he had already escape as the Marauder’s map couldn’t detect an intruder and gallivanting god knows where and plotting, two, one of the students or member of the faculty was the culprit, and this would be the worst case possible. She exchange a quick glance with Neville, only he, Teddy, Victoire, Hagrid and Fitzwicki could be crossed from the suspect list, if they had been imperiused the curse should have been lifted by now and they would have said something, even if they still were, Hariel would have detected something wrong. So the next day, she announced that Hogwarts was secured enough and students could return to their dorms, only telling those she trusted her suspicions.

* * *

  
Ned Stark was with his wife when he learnt that his son had decided to climb the mysterious castle when he had been expressively told not to, and when the second messenger came running, he felt his blood run cold, and his premonition came true when they learnt that had succeeded in getting himself IN the Castle. Catelyn fearful gasp wake him up from his daze, and he barked at his men to get ready, he wouldn’t lose another member in his family like this. They were already on the road when Jory ride to them with their unharmed son on his horse. Ned never felt so mad and so relieved at the same time, and his wife seemed to share his feeling, and as soon as she confirmed Bran was unharmed she slapped him across the face, before pulling him in another hug. Ned gripped his shoulder, and gave him a look which promised a long conversation as soon as they got home. Coming back and seeing his children on the courtyard waiting for them was heartwarming, and he hoped that Bran understood how his brash actions had worried his family and that in the future he would think more before acting. He waited a few minutes while Jory debriefed him of his encounter with the wizard, before pulling his son into his office, followed by his wife.  
\- « Well, what do you have to say for yourself. »  
\- « I’m sorry father, I wasn’t thinking. »  
\- « Yes you weren’t. » retorted Catelyn sharply.  
\- « Jory told me what happened, but I want to hear it from you. »  
\- « Father! The Castle it is a school for wizard, Hogwarts! When I saw the plaque I thought it was a joke, but they have ghosts and talking and moving painting! They even have wands! And I am one of them! »  
Ned shocked on the last sentence.  
\- « You are a what? » repeated Catelyn  
\- « A wizard, well they just said I was magical and that they weren’t sure if I had the same magic, but I have magic, I could be the first wizard knight! And they are from another world, the hat told me so. »  
\- « The hat told you so. » Ned repeated slowly, trying to make sense in what his son just babbled.  
\- « Yes! It is the Sorting Hat, he looks like a ratty hat, but it can speak in your head! »  
\- « Bran, sweetheart, did you fall on your head, did they made you eat something? » asked Catelyn which echoed perfectly Ned’s sentiments.  
\- « No, really, you can meet them. Ask Jory, they changed a rock into a dog, Jory still had it! » swore Bran, frustration clear in his voice.  
Ned had seen the dog, and if it wasn’t for Jory’s testimony, he would have believed it to be a perfectly normal dog.  
\- « We believe you son, it is just a lot to take in. You should go to your siblings now, I’m sure they have a lot of questions, but I count on your discretion, this stay in the family. »  
\- « And don’t you think we forgot about your punishment young man! »  
They waited a few moment until they couldn’t hear his steps, before the husband and wife sighed at the same time.  
\- « Will you meet them? » asked his wife, distrust obvious on her feature.  
\- « Yes, we should at least try to avoid bloodshed, they can transform a rock into a dog, what say they can’t change human into rock, or worse. And their castle seems indestructible, they are dangerous, they wouldn’t need trick to harm us, they could have just taken Bran. »  
Ned sighed, he was a second born, it wasn’t supposed to be his problems, and as he writed a letter to invite the wizard to Winterfell, his thoughts drifted away, if Bran had magic, than what stopped Jon from having it too, the one who possessed the blood of two ancient bloodlines, the fire of the dragons and the ice of the North.

* * *

 

Hariel prepared herself for the meeting with Lord Stark, if possible she would have preferred to meet the man later, but it seemed that their King was the belligerent kind as he was coming with an army, and if what she had gleaned from the villagers were true, the man had King Robert’s ear, win him would be the same as winning the King. Also, if the discussion were a success, it would allow her students to go out a bit and feel less trapped, the war had made her realize the importance of morale, and she remembered when she was going crazy when she was copped into 12 Grimmauld Place while death eaters were waiting outside to kill her. And the resources were beginning to lack, the greenhouses had also been transported, but were mainly used to cultivate legumes and fruits, but it wouldn’t suffice, meat was also a problem as animals were becoming scarcer as it get colder, and she wanted to find out if this world had similar plants to their own and could be used in potions. So many thing to get down and so little time.

When she arrived at the gate accompanied with Teddy and Neville, the same man from yesterday was waiting with his men. All three of us were equipped with special portekey to escape if the meeting was a failure. Winterfell was only thirty minutes by horse, and the carriage they had prepared for them was quite comfortable compared to her expectations, but she would take a broom over it any day, and it was with no regret she jumped out of the carriage followed by her godson and her friend. Winterfell reminded her of medieval castle, all focused on practicality and no aesthetic, Hariel didn’t expected so many armed men, they were definitely combat ready, she didn’t doubt Hogwarts Castle, but avoiding needless war was never the wrong choice. At the center of the courtyard was Lord Stark and his wife, no children in sight, good choice.  
\- « My Lady » the man greeted, he gestured at a man to come, presenting a plate of bread and salt. Was she supposed to eat it? Throw it?  
\- « Lord Stark, Lady Stark, thanks you for meeting us. My name is Hariel Potter, this is my good friend, Neville Longbottom, and my godson Edward Lupin. » she curtsied.  
There was a moment of silent as they stared curiously at each other, Hariel sensed tension running high and felt like she had missed something.  
\- « Won’t you accept your guest right? » ask Lady Stark.  
\- « Guest right? Forgive me my lady, but I do not understand. » Hariel was genuinely puzzled, and looked questioningly at Neville, who seemed just as lost as her.  
\- « It is a custom in Westeros, when a guest eat the food and drinks the drink off a host's table beneath the host's roof, guest right is invoked, this means that neither the guest nor the host can harm the other for the length of the guest's stay. » explained an old man on the side.  
Hariel smiled gratefully, and bite in one of the bread and ate a pinch of salt, signing her companion to do the same. Guest right must have been taken pretty seriously as the Northeners seemed less tensed after.  
\- « Forgive us for our ignorance, it seems we have more divergence than I had anticipated. Thanks you… » she trailed off  
\- « Maester Luwin. »  
\- « Thanks you Maester Luwin. »

* * *

 

Ned didn’t know what to think of his guests, everything about them were strange and puzzling, Jory had warned him that the leader was a young female, and while he knew some ladies who ruled their house, it was only when their husband were dead and they had no sons, but it didn’t seemed to be the case of Hariel Potter who leaded effortlessly her group. Their clothes were also different from everything he had seen, it seemed too thin for the weather but they appeared perfectly at ease. Furthermore, they didn’t know guest right, and used words he didn’t know, godson, what was it supposed to be? Everything about them screamed foreign, and he didn’t find it hard to believed that they were from another universe altogether. Ned leaded them to his office, keeping only Jory and Rodrick as his guards.  
\- « Jory told me you wanted to rent our land, even if I was inclined to do so, my fellow lords and King Robert wouldn’t accept it. »  
\- « It’s natural, and so I wanted to demonstrate my good faith by an act of good will. I heard that this world’s season can last years right? And the North’s winter is particularly harsh. My friend, Neville, know the spell necessary to create a greenhouse if given the right material. And as you can see, our cloak are thin, but we charmed them with warming charm and we can do the same for you and your people. We could also propose some cure if our metabolism is the same. »  
\- « We already have some greenhouse, but the materials aren’t cheap. »  
\- « Neville only need the structure, cheap glass aren’t a problem, and he can even apply the charm in a normal room if the plants doesn’t need much sunlight. »  
It was too good to be true, and the North, even if they never failed to survive the winter, needed it. It had so much possibilities. The two of them bargained for more than two hours before finding a suitable ending which satisfied both, but they were stuck on how to convince the fellow lord and especially Robert.  
\- « My friend harbor magic, it reminds him too much of the Targaryen and what it cost him. »  
\- « We only arrived recently and are quite ignorant of your history, could you tell us what happened? »  
After listening to his tale, Lady Hariel was pensive, her emerald eyes sharper than ever, contrasting with her youthful face.  
\- « How important would you say your sister is to King Robert? » she asked after a long time  
\- « She was, is, everything, he didn’t knew her that well, but she was what he wanted the most in life, and now that she is dead, Robert seemed to have sanctified her. »  
\- « And if he could have the chance to talk to her again, do you think it would satisfy her? Or would he be even less able to let go? »  
Suspicions began to creep into his mind, did she wanted to trick his friend, play the cruelest and most unforgivable trick that Robert could ever suffer and expected him to sit still, or did she have the capacity to talk the dead, reanimate them?  
\- « Why do you ask? »  
\- « Hariel, are you sure? » interrupt Lord Neville, worry clear in his voice. Lady Hariel gave him a nod, before answering.  
\- « Some wizards have the capacity to revive dead, most of the time it is only flaming skeletons, but there are also medium which allows spirit to talk through them, I can summon a spirit for a short period of time. »  
Catelyn gasped shocked, Maester Luwin could barely contained his excitement, but Ned felt dread, so much power, it was considered until then in the realm of the impossible, in the realm of the Gods, and now, this woman, only a bit older than his eldest sons, had this power in her hand.  
\- « But it is dangerous, there was a man who lost his fiancée, and he summoned her spirit, only one time he thought, but then it was once a week, once every two day, once a day, and then she was there every day. But she was a mere shadow of herself, she didn’t talk, didn’t answer, the man despaired trying to push her to react, to smile, and in a few months, he killed himself, deciding that he would be better off dead to finally talk to her fiancée. »  
\- « And you want me to put my friend in this situation? » and Ned could only feel dread, as Robert, if he knew that he could see Lyanna, would give up his throne, and would without a doubt follow the same end as the man in Lady Hariel’s tale.  
\- « Of course not, if I summoned Lady Lyanna she would be the same as when she was alive, but it is not healthy for a man to live in the past, and I would rather not break your friend. We could always try to find another mean to convince the King. »  
\- « We could just say it is a one time only summoning? With a time limit. » proposed Lord Neville.  
\- « It could work. » Ned hated the idea to trick his friend, but it could be the only time his friend could find closure, and it would be the best bet to appease his friends, otherwise it would end in blood, and the more he learnt about the abilities of the woman in front of him, the more he believed it would be theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I was incredibly inspired, as usual please signal me if there is typo and don't forget to leave kudos or reviews.  
> I'll go in the next chapter in Maester Luwin's excitement, it will be fun. Also how do you the big player of the game of thrones will react in face of Hariel & co, like Varys, Tywin, Olenna etc etc


	4. Welcome to Winterfell- Part 2

Chapter 3: Welcome to Winterfell - Part 2

\- « And you? » Lady Hariel asked, they had been left alone to finalize their plan, Neville had been kidnapped by Maester Luwin, and Teddy was sent to meet the Stark children. She had been readying to leave, when she stopped at the door, « Do you wish to talk with your family? »  
Ned had often dreamt of his deceased family, how he would explain himself, his choices, would they approve of it? Of the man he had become? Would Brandon cared that he married his betrothed when his body was barely cooling? What would Lyanna thought when she realize that her son had become his bastard and thought his future was in the Wall? He didn't know if he refused because of his cowardliness, or because he had since long ago accepted his life and the choice he had made.

\- « Let the past be the past, the dead should at least rest in peace. »

Lady Hariel smiled sadly at him before closing the door behind her.

It was only when he was left alone, that Ned felt heavier than he had ever felt. The meeting had to go well, the North and Westeros had all to win, and nothing to lose. The wizard had promised to help Bran and the other, if there was, control their magic. The last barrier to overcome was his friend himself, and he hoped for everyone, that his rage won't blind him. The fate of Westeros will be decided in one week.

* * *

Maester Luwin had studied the higher mysteries, but his studies had been disappointing as it had only been a mean to say that magic, if it had ever existed in the first place, was dead and gone from their world. He felt a childish envy to mock those who had scoffed at his interest, magic was real! He had escorted, or kidnapped in the eyes of other, Lord Longbottom to his office and was quite embarrassed when he let his enthusiasm take over and bombarded the man with his questions. Magic was such a fascinating subject, and he felt a bit light headed when he watch the man do miracle as if it was the most simple gesture. Bottomless bags were a commodities in their world, animated painting was the norm, flying was a sport…They had compared their knowledge, and even if the man could nor confirm nor deny if what the maesters said about magic was true or false, he was a goldmine of knowledge when it come to plants, and they both rejoiced when they realized that some elements hadn't change from their world to theirs, some plants, or at least their appearance and some properties were the same, and possibly magical, but to confirm this they needed to do some testing. Luwin never felt younger, it reminded him when he was a young man in the Citadel, still forging his chains.

Lord Longbottom, despite his muscular appearance, was a soft spoken man, with a calm confidence that put other at ease. He was extremely helpful and indulged his questions, and didn't shied away when asked about his private life. He had went to school with Lady Hariel, one of the many difference between their world, and which he approved, was married with two sons, had temporarily worked in the Auror corps, something which would akin to their knights, and then became a teacher at Hogwarts. Listening to him talk about the place of woman in their society, had reminded him of how wasted woman in their world were, denied so many opportunities based on their gender. Well, even the non magical side of their society was baffling in societal equality, the son of a seamstress could become a doctor, the daughter of a prostitute wasn't destined to be one, and if someone spread these ideas, it could be the end of their monarchy and would be considered treason.

They heard commotions in the courtyard, Maester Luwin would have dismissed as soldiers being too rowdy, but then he heard a burst of explosion, and immediately walk over the windows to see what happened. And this happened to be Lady Potter fighting the unmistakable figure of Greatjon.

* * *

Hariel would have rather not linger more than necessary, an unknown enemy was lurking around, and she wasn't there to defend Hogwarts or watch over her students, especially some particularly troublesome students who she knew were getting restless. She couldn't even use her snakes to get report as the weather weren't suitable for them. As soon as the negotiation were finished, she would go back to her school, in the meantime, she will have to trust Flitwick. Jory Cassel was assigned not so much to guide her in Winterfell, as to watch over her, and maybe keep the more belligerent lords at bay, and she half hoped for them to attack her as it would give her a chance to evaluate their fighting abilities. She sighed, now was not the time for this, the goal was to appear relatively harmless or at least helpful, she knew that Lady Catelyn had taken Teddy to present her to her children, while Neville had been kidnapped by the maester, eyes gleaming with wonder and excitement, and she was stuck making magic purse and casting warming and impervious charm on clothes…lucky her. The task was simple enough, and she was quickly done. Lady Stark had sent word that the greenhouse will be soon ready as there was already plan to build one, and it was only missing the special glass, because it was not needed this time, they only had to wait for the cheap glass to be installed and then they could cast the necessary charms.

Now that she had too much time in her hand, Hariel decided to go to the courtyard where she saw some soldiers training, maybe she could pick up something, how they fought, if they preferred to fight individually, or maybe in group. Watching them train was like traveling to the past once more, surrounded by medieval weapons and men who reminded her a bit of vikings. Unfortunately, none were hand to hand combatant, but she could still glean some informations, maybe she should try to learn the basic? To get a feel of their fighting style.

\- « Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous witch. »

The man was massive, not as huge as Hagrid, but easily 2 meters, the man was sweaty from his training, he was breathing a bit heavily, but his eyes were still sharp and analyzing him, judging her strength, he was the type to only respect the strong.

\- « Lord Umber, this is Lady Hariel Potter, guest of Lord Stark. » cut Jory.

The man was rude, and didn't hide his antagonism, if she back down, he would lose all respect and maybe think that they were pushover, troublesome man.

\- « What are you doing here witch? Spying? »

\- « Sightseeing, I was getting familiarized with Winterfell. »

\- « Don't get used witch, at the first slip-up, at the first sign of threat, and you and your little friends will have thousand of sword at your throat. » Lord Umber warned, his words resonate in the now silent courtyard.

\- « We have come because we don't want bloodshed, but don't take our words for fear, because it won't be our blood. » she promised

The tension was so thick that they could cut it, and Jory prepared himself for the moment the witch would draw out her wand and transform Greatjon into a dog.

\- « Nice word, but can you back it up? »

Lady Hariel smiled, and it wasn't a nice smile, too sharp and showing too much teeth to appear anything other than threatening and bloodthirsty.

\- « I hope your sword isn't just for show.

* * *

Jon Snow didn't know what to think of the recent turn of event. First magic was real, second, Bran was a wizard, three the mess was so big that Lady Catelyn didn't even glared at him once, four, the wizards were coming. Jon definitely didn't expected this when Bran came back from his escapade, promptly beginning to babble about his adventures, full of talking painting, ghosts, and magic wands. Arya was incredibly envious and Jon felt that given the chance she would also try to sneak into the castle, Sansa was in awe, Robb a bit skeptical, and Jon could felt in every fiber of his being, that something big would happen. His suspicions were quickly confirmed as not long after, their father announced that wizards would come to Winterfell, and thus, he and his siblings were strictly ordered to stay put and forbidden to go to the courtyard to meet the delegation or initiate contact with them. And so, they were all reunited in Robb's chamber which had the best view on the courtyard, trying to catch a glimpse of their mysterious guests, and Jon could only see from his position the red hair of the leader, and their black coat. They stayed in the room for a few hours, when Lady Stark came in with a blond haired teenager, a bit older than he and Robb, but otherwise pretty ordinary, and she ordered her children to make Lord Edward Lupin feel welcome, presenting them one by one and pointedly ignoring him. As soon as Lady Stark left the room, Arya charged at the man.

\- « Are you truly a wizard? », interrogated the girl, tact still an abstract concept for his sister. Fortunately the wizard took it in stride, and didn't seemed offended, if not a bit amused.

\- « Yes, magic wand and pointy hat. » he joked, well his ton suggest it, but it go over their head.

\- « Prove it! »…yes, they should really teach her some tact…and manners.

\- « Arya! » admonished Sansa, and Jon completely empathize with her, one day Arya will offend the wrong person, and he hoped today won't be the day, especially not during negotiation which could potentially lead to a war.

\- « No problemo » smiled Lord Edward and with a wave of his wand and some unknown words « Expecto Patronum! », silver mist flowed out of his wand, forming a wolf. The translucent wolf jumped across the room on the ground or in the air, leaving behind him a trail of mist, surprised Jon immediately shielded the nearest siblings, and scrutinize the animal. Jon felt his muscle tense as it walk toward Arya, who slowly extended her arm to pet the wolf, but unfortunately for her, her hand passed right through him. Jon only relaxed after seeing the slight tension on her face replaced by a bright smile. Rickon seemed to want to follow the example of his sister, and wiggled out of Jon's arm, ran toward the magical wolf, and promptly fell into a fit of giggle as a translucent tong began to lick all over his face. Bran and Sansa quickly joined their siblings and tried in vain to pet the animal, eyes both shining in wonder and awe, while Robb watched over them nearby. Jon preferred to watch the scene from afar, he was more comfortable this way as the bastard shouldn't be seen.

\- « You're not joining them? I'm Edward Lupin, but you can call me Teddy. »

\- « Jon Snow, and now, I think Rickon is ready to fight everyone off your wolf and keep it for himself, he has sharp teeth. »

\- « It is a patronus, happiness personified. »

Small talk wasn't his strength, he preferred and was used to watch on the sideline, and people normally didn't go out of their way to talk to bastards. But now, Jon cursed his inability to make small talk and desperately tried to catch the eyes of his brother who was more used to entertaining guests. His wish was fulfilled, and Robb joined them.

\- « I am Robb Stark, pleasure to meet you. You definitely won over my siblings with your magic, prepare yourself to be pestered by them. » he joked

\- « Call me Teddy. And don't worry, I am used to entertain children. »

\- « Lot of siblings? »

\- « Cousins, all eleven younger than me. » he explained

\- « You'll need the training, Arya and Rickon have enough wolf blood for all of us. » Robb whistled impressed. « How long will you stay? »

\- « Well it depend if the negotiation are a success, but we'll at lest stay until King Robert arrive. If it is a success then I may stay longer, but Hariel hates having to stay away from Hogwarts too long. »

\- « Lady Hariel is the headmistress of your magic school right? Isn't she young for the job? » And female too, but Robb was smart enough to not belittled woman of power based on their gender.

\- « She is older than she looks, wizard age slower. »

Teddy, as he insisted being called, was a pleasant company, quite easy going and talkative, a bit like Greyjoy, but with non of his arrogance, maybe because he didn't knew he was a bastard? He freely gave information about his world, but was smart enough to only give inoffensive informations, and was eager to learn more about their world, even if it seemed so ordinary compared to his.

\- « Holy Shit! » exclaimed Arya, nose stuck on the window. « The witch is fighting Greatjon! »

Indeed, Lady Hariel, easily recognizable with her fiery hair, had her wand pointed at Lord Umber, whereas the man had drew out his sword. Before anyone could stop her, Arya dashed out of the room to watch the fight closer, she was quickly followed by Lord Edward and after silencing telling Jon to watch over their sibling, Robb ran away too. In his position, Jon had a clear vantage point of the fight, and he could clearly see that the witch was toying with Lord Umber, she was testing him, using variety of spell and analyzing how he reacted to it. And what he saw couldn't be put in words, it was like Sansa's tale had come to life, and more! Stone walls appearing, water shooting out of the tip of her wand, red light which pushed people away, a blue translucent shield…She was testing different spells to try to see how their soldiers would react to it, was she preparing for war and these negotiations were only a mean to collect intelligence? Or was she just cautious? The only relief Jon could find, was that the wizard weren't used to swords, and Lady Hariel for all her skills, had earned a few cuts and maybe bruises, if the worst were to come, maybe they could overwhelm them by sheer numbers…that is if they needed to leave their castle to fight.

* * *

The duel was extremely enriching, Hariel tried to stick with fifth year spell and see how they could be used against soldiers, and her students could at least hope to knock some down if attacked. She wasn't optimistic enough to think they could fought them off in a normal fight, where there would at least be one against ten, and the children didn't have enough fighting experience to stay calm against trained warrior, but they could fight long enough to run away, or to win time until one of the staff arrive and save them. It was time to end the duel, and the tip of her wand glowed the red light of a stupefy.

\- « What is the meaning of this! » roared Lord Stark, Jory must have sent a man to inform his lord. « This is far too much for a friendly spar, Lord Umber, Lady Potter. »

\- « Sorry Lord Stark, we got carried away. » It had been quite a long time since she had been chastised, and she didn't know what to feel about it. After promising to be more careful in the future, Lord Stark left them alone.

\- « Well, it seems the sword wasn't just for show. » Hariel commented, as if she hadn't just thrown a fireball at the man.

\- « You're not bad too witch. » retorted Greatjon, eyes looking at her smaller form in newfound respect, and with a dramatic whirl of cape, he disappeared back into the castle.

\- « Hariel! » confronted Teddy, breath short after dashing down to assist the fight. « And you told me not to cause problem » wheezed out the boy.

\- « Teddy, you have heard of a nuclear deterrent? I'm using it in a more one sided way. Now that we have shown them how useful we can be and how dangerous if attacked, they can only be fool to declare war on us. »

* * *

After the incident, life was calm in Winterfell, the next day they had been officially introduced to the northern lords present in the castle. Most of them seemed straight forward enough, but she'll have to keep an eyes out for Lord Bolton and his bastard, Hariel had known sufficiently slytherin to recognize someone ambitious and shrewd. Hariel was also introduced to Lord Stark's children, but the man was smart enough to not let his children linger around potential enemies, it would be troublesome if they get attached to them. Teddy was an exception, but mostly stayed with the two eldest sons, and while she had seen the youngest girl and Bran trying to sneak past their guards to talk to her, they were always stopped quickly. Neville had done wonder with the greenhouse, and it was now ready for use, and plans of creating other were already in march if things go well. Hariel had sent her godson in Winter town while transformed to try to gather some informations, if there was food stolen, or anything which could signal the presence of the man or woman who sent them here, but unfortunately, it seemed that petty crime like this weren't uncommon, especially when winter was coming. And while she could tell Lord Stark about the man, their alliance wasn't decided yet, and she couldn't trust them yet and it could also scare them off, knowing that a potentially dangerous wizard was gallivanting in his lands. This unknown put her on edge, she would rather be back into her school and find a way back, but she couldn't let in good conscience let the responsible in the loose, doing god knows what. She'll have to find a way to track him, and force him to say why he sent them into another world. Who was the target? Her? A student? The school? Or was it all part of something bigger. Annoying, so annoying, Hariel gritted her teeth, until the negotiation was over, and after that, it was hunting time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Hogwarts students will be introduce into 2 or 3 chapters, I have already created some, but you are welcome to propose characters as I feel I can write my characters a bit too similar to each other. In the next chapter, King Robert will arrive to Winterfell!.
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos if you liked it or review!
> 
> EDIT: I have received a review from Fanfiction.net and it made an interesting point about the fighting scene that I think many may share (why didn’t just Hariel used a stupefy at the start of the fight?) , so I’ll try to clarify it.  
> I hesitated a lot about posting the fighting scene. I didn’t really know if Hariel would prioritise efficiente, with a quickly stunner, and in this case if Greatjon or the other would recuse this victory, like would they think it is humiliating to end it so fast? And challenge her again? Or would she try to show her strength? And try different experiment on him so she would know what to teach to her students? Also weirdly enough, the stupefy is more or less a fifth year spell, whereas some fire spell can be used as a first year, ( I don’t take Hermione as an example since she is far superior as an average Hogwarts student), so students may be more used to these spell, and less likely to fumble with it during a fight. Also there is the intimidation factor, because a jet of fire will be more intimating than a red light, especially for the muggle who don’t know magic. So I dragged the fight a bit for these reason, and because it is a message of Hariel to everyone, that wizard aren’t to be trifled with, like for them, their magic are similar to feat of god, whereas knocking someone unconscious with a red light, while efficient and kind of impressive, won’t leave as much as a mark as fire spell, invisible shield who can withstand the strength of The Greatjon... And they have something with song, dramatism (ex: Rains of Castamere, heroic song about some fight, men...), the bard won’t even need to embellish the story, as it’ll be unbelievable by itself


	5. King Robert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Robert appear, and more HP elements is appearing.

They would soon arrive to Winterfell, it had been a long time since Jon Arryn had felt this anxious. Magic users, in Westeros, he wouldn't have believed it if not for his foster son, Ned Stark, one of the most down to earth man he had ever meet, confirming it. But in the same letter, he had pleaded them to keep their mind open and to not meet the wizards while desiring their death. It had taken a lot of effort to calm Robert down, the man was already ready to ride to Winterfell with his war hammer in hand, alone if needed. But they had to be cautious, the wizards may have asked for peace, but they were still powerful unknown. This suspicions was only confirmed when the tale of Greatjon's defeat reached them, the leader, Hariel Potter, had with a discomforting ease manipulated fire and water as if it was nothing, and would be a redoubtable foe.

But the idea of going against a powerful enemy wasn't something that would deterred Robert, being the underdog didn't scare him. It was only after he read the letter Ned sent for him, and him only, that his belligerence left him. Jon had seen a succession of emotions flash through his face, disbelief, anger and outrage, and then hope. At the moment the King seemed younger, he had the same expression when he had learn his betrothed's death, like he couldn't believe his ears, thought he was in a nightmare and would soon wake up. Since then the man had been more and more pensive, whored less, drunk less, only lost in his thought, reading again and again the the same letter as if possessed. People began to whispered if the King wasn't already victim of their witchcraft, and when Jon asked Robert about his uncharacteristically silence and people's doubt, he'd scoff and said he was only thinking, thinking about what nobody knew.

When they arrived at Winterfell, they were greeted by Ned and the other northern lords alongs with some of their men. King Robert discard all decorum and traced toward the only woman who fitted Ned's description.

\- « Can you really do what you have said witch? »

Lady Hariel didn't showed any sign of discomfort at the aggressiveness of the King, or of having him only a few inches away from her face. Jon wondered what she has promised to put Robert like this.

\- « I can. » Her calm only seemed to put oil on fire.

\- « Well, then what are you waiting for? »

Green eyes scanned through the perplexed crowd, it was scary how these eyes seemed to be able to gaze into the heart, before finally resting on the King.

\- « We should do it in somewhere there'll be no interruption, you'll only have an hour. »

It was only now that Robert seemed to realized that there were other, and after throwing them a withering glare as if asking them why they were here, conveniently forgetting that it was himself for gathered them here for war. He nodded to Ned had followed his friend and the witch, abandoning his army, Jon quickly joined them when it came apparent that he himself had been forgotten.

\- « Now can someone explain me what is going on? » asked impatiently Arryn when they arrived in Ned's office.

Without a word Robert shoved the letter in his hand. The letter was short and concise, going straight to the point, but Jon still read it multiple time, feeling his eyes were playing him trick.

\- « I felt the same, but Ned wouldn't joke about something like this. Not with Lyanna. »

\- « It'll be a little tricky as I have never met Lyanna Stark, so I'll ask you to describe her. »

Their voices were full of emotions as they talk about the girl they both cherished, the words were awkward at first, as if they had to dug into their memories, trying to found what they had tried to bury. Slowly but surely, it flowed more and more easily, and Jon felt like intruding.

Lady Hariel had closed her eyes, concentrating deeply on the description, now that he couldn't see her startling eyes, he could see her features more clearly. She was pretty in the delicate way that ladies usually were, her flaming red haired would have inspired poem and song. Who would have thought that such power was hiding inside of her. Mist slowly begin to form in the room, gathering to from an humanoid form. Little by little, it gained features, long hairs, lithe body, and finally, standing at the center of the room, was the deceased Lyanna Stark.

Robert and Ned both choked out a sorrow filled gasp of « Lyanna », and Jon felt that he was intruding in something he shouldn't have, and left the room after one last glance.

 

* * *

Robert thought he had forgotten about Lyanna's face, but as soon as her spirit appeared, he instantly recognized the woman he had loved, and still loved. She was as beautiful as he remembered, and so incredibly young, making her death even more of a tragedy. Her blue eyes were glistening with unshed tears as she stared at them, her sorrowful voice apologizing again and again, and Robert didn't have the heart to ask her to prove her identity as he had originally planed. Ned was the same, and his eyes were also glistening from the emotion.

\- « I'm sorry, I was stupid. I caused a war, Brandon is dead, Dad is dead. I'm sorry Ned, I should have apologized sooner!. » Lyanna apologized through her tears, voice choking from the emotion from time to time.

\- « Lyanna. »breathed out Robert.

\- « Robert. » recognized Lyanna. « I'm so sorry. »

Robert didn't knew why she apologized. Not marrying him? The cynical part of him knew she wouldn't cry for this, apart tears of relief. Her betrothed never hide her distaste for their engagement, and Ned had threatened him to not shame his sister.

\- « Remember, you only have one hour, make the most out of it. » reminded the witch before leaving them alone.

Only one hour, and more than ten years to catch up. They tried to focus on the good news, Ned's children, his marriage, Ned even talked about his bastard, Jon Snow, and Lyanna loved him all the same. She was unsurprised when she learnt he became King, if the rebellion had failed, their head would be on a spike, and their family destroyed. He said he was married, but swore that she was the only one for him, promising that there was never a day he didn't think of her, which only made Lyanna smile sadly.

Ned talked more than him, Robert felt that words were missing him, and only interjected from time to time.

\- « And Princess Ellia? Is she safe? »

When she learnt her fate, Lyanna shooked her head.

\- « She didn't deserved it, nobody would deserve it, and Princess Ellia even less. »

For the first time, Robert felt guilty about what happened at King's Landing. At the time he only felt satisfaction, all trace of the mad targaryen's blood had been erased, the dragon spawn, the children of the kidnapper Rhaegar, were dead. And when Lyanna come back, she c wouldn't find any trace of this man, and will forget about it. But now that he saw her, Robert realized that she wouldn't have been relived by it, and even less happy, she was a Stark, Ned's sister, she would have asked for Clegane and Lorch to be punished. Maybe he had only used her as a pretext…

« The hour is nearly ended. » stated Lyanna. « I should have said this sooner, but be careful. Something weird is going on, and even the dead have felt it. There is something big happening. » she warned. « The witch is powerful, don't cross her. And I love you both so much, Ned, I'd have loved you children like mine too, tell them this would you? »

And just like that, she was gone, leaving them alone for the first time in years. Like a puppet who had its strings cut, Robert slumped on his chair.

\- « So magic, huh. »

 

* * *

Left behind, Kevan Lannister mused, war had been at everyone's mouth, it had seemed inevitable. But with only one raven, it had been diverted, and the one tracked man that was King Robert, was ready to abandon his quest against everything that was remotely close to the Targaryen. The witch had been able to offer something more attracting to the King, something that had made the notorious whoremonger King as pious as King Baelor I Targaryen, and pushed him to ignore his army for her.

Fortunately, Lady Stark had made arrangement for them, chambers had been readied, as long as camps for the soldiers. And when King Robert and his friend returned, if somebody noticed their red eyes, nobody commented on it. All plans for the war had been casted away after one hour.

\- « The wizards are welcomed in Westeros! » roared the King. « There'll be no war, and a feast will be organized in their honor tomorrow night. »

Kevan didn't knew what the witch did, but she'll be a redoubtable player if she had leverage on the King, he'd have to sent as soon as possible a missive to his brother.

Such powerful player won't be left alone, and he'd have to make contact with them faster than the Tyrell and Martell who had joined the King's army.

 

* * *

War had been sadly diverted, Marillion wouldn't be able to write song about knights slaying the evil wizards anymore. Maybe he could spun some song about magic then, if the King had suddenly became more tolerant about it. He wouldn't be deterred, and he had a trump card in his sleeves, in the form of a portrait of a bushy haired woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On my fan fiction.net I have posted a poll for possible one shot that I'll post on "Death is but the next great adventure." Please vote in there if a paring interest you.  
> Don't forget to leave kudos and review if you liked this fic.


	6. King Robert

Lady Catelyn wanted to tear her hair out, a feast, only a day to prepare a feast for more thousands even if they didn't count all the soliders. There wasn't enough hand in their kitchen for this.

« Lady Stark, are you alright? » asked Lord Longbottom, seeing her trouble.

She let out an unladylike sigh.

« Winterfell doesn't have enough hands to prepare a feast in this time. The Great Hall isn't big enough too, we would have to split the guest. I'm afraid I'll have to talk out King Robert about this feast. »

The man thought about what she said for a few moments, having a silent conversation with Lord Lupin.

« I think we can help you with this, I'm sure that Hariel won't see any trouble of lending you a few of our cook for this feast, as it is organized in the name of peace. And we can put some temporary extensions charm on the Great Hall. »

« We would need at least thirty competent cooks for this. » And it was putting it midly.

« Don't worry, we can even lend you more if needed. The only problem… » The man trailed off. « Well, our cook are a bit of the unusual kind, and we wouldn't want to scare your servants. »

Unusual, it was a wide word, it could mean nothing and everything.

« They could always cook on our kitchen, we will only need the recipes, the best would be that one of your cook come with us to explain it to them. »

She didn't had the time to be picky, and it was soon agreed that one of their trusted cook would come explain the recipes in Hogwarts and tell them what to do.

* * *

Dina was a simple woman, she did her job well and didn't asked questions. She didn't participated in gossip, kept her head down, and when rumors of wizards were buzzing between the servants, she put her head into the sand, trying to ignore it. This work ethic was her undoing, as she was judged trustful enough to be sent to the magical Castle of Hogwarts. Nothing appeared on her face when Lady Stark summoned her to inform her of the news, but interiorly, Dina was screaming. It was scary, her legs, hidden behind her skirt, were shaking, and it was not because of the cold. Dina only nodded, and took Lord Longbottom's arm, and then she felt as if she was squeezed by some unknown force, and shaken in all the senses, before landing on the snow, hands tightening on his arm to prevent her from falling. She looked around her, they were just in front of Hogwarts, hours of travel shortened in a few seconds, fast, Dina admitted, but she wasn't sure if it was worth it.

« You get used to it. » Lord Longbottom chuckled.

« I hope I never have to be. » The words escaped her mouth before she realized it, and she quickly put her hand on it, looking fearfully at the wizard, wondering how he would react to her wit.

But he only stared back with a smile, as if not understand that she had talk out of her station. He then signed her to follow her.

Hogwarts was beautiful, unworldly, on their way to the kitchen, they passed by some students, all dressed in black robes with some variants. Dina could feel some their stare on her back, more curious than anything. She quickly discovered that Lord Longbottom was popular among his students, most of them waved at him, or had a quick words with the man. On the corner of her eyes, she saw the moving painting, and ghosts floating in the hallway, and Dina resolutely only stared at her guide's back, it was just too overwhelming for her.

They finally arrived in front of a painting of a bowl of fruit, and Lord Longbottom began to tickle a pear, which then giggled and turned into a large green handle, Dina blinked at the scene, resisting the urge to massage her eyes, why would wizard use a normal entrance for their kitchen, when they could just tickle a pear to open it.

The kitchen was huge, biggest than the one in Winterfell, more modern, with object she didn't recognize. But what surprised her the most, were the creatures in it. Some sort of grey things, the size of a small child, with big eyes and floppy ears.

« These are house-elves, they do everything in Hogwarts, ranging from cleaning to cooking. » presented Lord Longbottom. « You have nothing to fear, they are quite nice and helpful. »

« A Muggle in Hogwarts! » screeched one of the « nice » house-elf, pointing an accusing finger at her as if she was the odd one. Dina would have felt more offended, in she didn't fear for the house-elf to collapse due to a cardiac arrest.

« Kreacher, Hariel allowed her to come to teach you some of this world recipes. She offered our help to cook for the upcoming feast. »

Kreacher stared warily at her, as if she was the dangerous one, before grudgingly nodding.

« Cordwell , don't even try to hide, I saw you. »

Below a nearby table, Dina caught a glimpse of blond hair. She heard the man sighed, coming out of the table with a half eaten sandwich in his hand, which he continued to eat, not at all repentant.

« Lunch was only two hours, why did you sneak in again. » Asked Lord Longbottom exasperated, his ton suggesting that it was a common occurrence.

Cordwell shrugged.

« It was too noisy, so I came here. »

« A house-elf will sent you some food at your room, now scram, I don't expect you to go to class, but keep the mayhem to a minimum, would you? »

« No promise. »

He walked toward the exit, passing near her, Dina shifted away but caught his eyes, and Cordwell stopped right in front of her.

« Be careful to stay clause the professor, or you'll get dissected, or eaten alive. » he warned, with his hand miming claws smiling ominously at her, before finally disappearing before he could get admonished by his teacher.

« Ignore him, he enjoy toying with people, a true Slytherin. »

Dina didn't knew what was a Slytherin, but she put them in the « not to cross » list.

As Lord Longbottom had said, house-elves were a welcoming bunch, charming in their own way, Dina felt a bit weird about their vehemence toward her, treating her as if she was the queen, and looked ready to wept their eyes out when she landed a hand, or ready to beat their head against a wall when they made a mistake. Dina only joined Lord Longbottom in his table, when the house-elves looked ready to commit suicide because they thought themselves too useless to live if they needed her help in the kitchen. And now she was sitting with a noble, drinking tea and eating cake, she never expected this situation in all her life.

« They are quite… »

« Overwhelming? It is the greatest insult for a house-elf to not be able to accomplish their task alone and perfectly. »

They chatted until they were sure that the house-elves perfectly understood their task, Lord Longbottom did his best to put her at ease, and seemed to be genuinely interested in her life, which she thought was underwhelming compared to his. Finally, the time to go home came, with the dread apparition, and as soon as she was left alone by the wizard, every servants was on her, asking about the Castle.

* * *

Garlan could feel a headaches poking its nose, he was sent to do some reckon about the mysterious Castle. His grandmother didn't really expected King Robert to be able to pierce its walls, saying that if catapult didn't succeed, than the oaf and his warhammer didn't stand a chance. But they needed to be in the good grace of the man to make him forgive about their past allegiance, and so he was sent. What they didn't expected, was for the man to side with the wizards, and he could saw the cogs turning in Kevan Lannister's head when King Robert came back, claiming that none would harm the wizards and saying that a feast would be organized to welcome them. The second in command of the Lannister was already scheming to get closer to Lady Potter and her companion, and Garlan had to do the same if he didn't wanted to be personally beheaded by the Queen of Thorns.

It was announce that there would be a meeting with the wizards and the represents of each noble house, where some questions will be answered. But he had to found a way to meet her alone, his chance came when he was in the training yard, in the form of the heir of Winterfell. Robb Stark was training with his base born brother when he came, with Lord Edward Lupin watching them.

« Ser Garlan Tyrell, nice to meet you. »

The boy looked at him startled before smiling at him, his brown eyes looking at him curiously. He could use the boy to get closer to their leader, they must be close if she chose him despite his young age.

« Edward Lupin. » he introduced himself, shaking his offered hand.

« Have you ever used a sword? »

« No, but it seems interesting. »

« I can teach you some basic move if you want. »

They each took a practice sword, and Garlan quickly discovered that Edward was a good student, he was observant and was stronger than he looks, good eyes-hand coordination too. When asked about it, Edward said that he played some sort of sport called Quidditch, in which players flew in the air with their broom, he was a beater, and had to hit Bludgers with a bat to the players of the adverse team.

« Truly fascinating, a bit dangerous, but it seems really interesting. »

Their private session was cut short by Robb Stark and Jon Snow, who noticed that their guest had gone.

« Lord Tyrell. » greeted Robb. « I heard you were a great knight, and it would be an honor to spar with you. »

It would be bad if they took the chance to spirit the boy away while he was sparing.

« It would be my pleasure. Lord Lupin, would you like to watch? It is one of the best way to learn sword fighting. »

Edward nodded enthusiastically, and he could see that Jon Snow was also interested in the spar.

The spar was ended quickly, Robb Stark may be talented for his age, but not enough to fight an experienced knight, and especially not him.

« Lord Jon, would you be interested in a spar? »

The lad seemed surprised to be addressed, and hesitated to accept his offer.

« Jon is a better swordsman than me, of course he'll accept. »

Garlan was not disappointed, he tested the water with some easy strikes, which the boy easily defected, his eyes looking at him cautiously. Suddenly, the boy closed the gap between the two of them, aiming his wooden blade at his wrist, hoping to knock his sword out of his grasp. Good attempt, but too slow, Garlan wrapped his blade against him, applying force on the rain guard to disarm him. Good reflexes, Jon realizing what Garlan was trying, jumped away, and try to hit him in the side, Garlan easily blocked him, non deterred, the boy then jumped, aiming his shoulder, trying to use gravity against Garlan. The knight rose his sword to block, and tilted the blade to the side, using Jon's momentum against him, the boy was carried by his own strength and stumbled past him, allowing Galan to easily disarm him.

« Not bad, not bad at all, but too green. You should make smaller movement, I understand that you try to compensate you own lack of strength by making bigger move, but it'll only disadvantage you in the long run. You'll get stronger when you get older, but if you get used to making big move, you'll only have opening which your opponent can use against you. » he advised, helping Jon to get on his feet, the boy will be a truly fearsome adverser in a few years.

« So did you learn something from the fight? »

« It was amazing, I don't know anything about sword, but it was definitely impressive! »

« I'd have thought that wizards fight were more impressive, if everyone fought like Lady Potter. » remarked Robb

« It is a different kind of impressive. And most of the time wizards don't use elemental attacks like Hariel did, it is only jet of color. Hariel doesn't usually fight like this too» He explained, shrugging. « Sword fighting are more exciting to watch. »

« Teddy, we have to go to the meeting. »

It was the first time that Garlan saw the witch up to close, she was small, he realized absentmindedly, but what struck him the most, was that he didn't hear her, they may have been in the training yard, with others soldiers fighting, but they were surrounded by snow or stone, he should have at least heard something. Garlan prided himself of his awareness of his surrounding, and the fact that he didn't sense someone approaching unnerved him.

« Lady Potter. » he greeted nonetheless with a charming smile, he may not be as beautiful as his younger brother, but he didn't had anything to complain about himself. « I am Garlan Tyrell. »

« Nice to meet you. » she politely smiled. « Will you be at the meeting? »

« Of course, I'd miss it for nothing in the world, it is not everyday that you can talk to wizards. Would you let me come with you? I must admit that I am not familiar with Winterfell, and I fear I'd get lost if let alone. »

He could of course have a servant guide him, but it'd defeat his purpose. Lady Potter only smiled knowingly, and agreed.

Fortunately for him, Lord Robb and Lord Jon weren't allowed to assist the meeting, leaving him alone with the wizards. His men weren't useless during their short time in Winterfell, poking their nose around and reporting him what the wizard had done during their stay. The Tyrell wouldn't have much use of their greenhouse, but the bottomless purse and other utilities would prove itself useful. Unfortunately for him, Lady Potter was incredibly tight lipped, only giving trivial informations and nothing more, dodging inquisitive questions and diverting the conversation to safer subject.

« Everyone is curious about you and your people, I have heard the most incredible tales about where you have been all these times, is your Castle truly a floating one, hiding in the skies for century? » He joked, trying to gather information.

Lady Potter only smiled enigmatically at him.

« No spoilers, you'll have to wait for the meeting for this. »

Garlan knew when a battle was lost, and backed off gracefully, keeping the conversation to banal subjects until they arrived to the meeting room. They were the last to arrive, and Garlan took a sit, not bothered by his fellow lords's stare.

« Now that everyone is here, the meeting can begin then. » said Jon Arryn, standing in the middle of the room. « Lady Potter, Lord Lupin have agreed to come here to answer some of our questions. »

« I'm sure I'm not the only one wondering about where you came from. And why did you reveal yourselves now. » asked Greatjon, never one to beat around the bushes.

« We are from another dimension, and only came here by accident. » she answered, as if she hadn't just dropped a bomb.

Not surprisingly, the room exploded at her words, some directly accusing them of lying, and despite Lord Arryn attempt to calm them, it was only after King Robert slammed his hammer on the ground that everyone shut up.

« I believe them, are you calling your King a fool? » he roared, privately, Garlan thought that he was a fool, but nobody in their right mind would say it at ear's range.

« Then, is your stay temporary or permanent? »

« Temporary, Hogwarts is a school, and I must find a way to sent my students safely back to their parents. »

Most sagged in relief, reassured that the Castle only hided children, the more sexist sneering, a woman leader of a bunch of children, they must thought, nothing to be afraid of. Fool, the woman could throw fire ball at someone face without breaking a sweat. Garlan noticed a satisfied smile flash on her face, the one that her grandmother had when someone underestimated her because of her sex and age.

« Could you tell us more about your magic, please? » asked Kevan Lannister. « I have heard some tales since coming to Winterfell, but I would rather hear it from the source. »

« Well, magic, I don't really know how to explain it to be honest. Maybe we should talk about the difference between our two magics, would you please tell me what is magic in your world? »

« Well, Dagon Drumm and Morgon Banefort were rumored to be able to raise the dead, the red priests of R'hollor are said to be able to manipulate fire and some even claim that they can have vision through it. The wizards of the Rhoynar were able to use water magic. » explained Lord Arryn.

« In the North we also have tales about people being able to see the future or communicate or become animal. The Wall is also said to be magical. » Added Lord Stark.

Garlan would have scoffed at anyone believing these tales, but now he was waiting with bathed breath for the witch's answer.

« Necromancy, elemental magic, divination, transforming into animal and with some limit understanding them, some of us can do it. » She confirmed to their greatest shock. « Elemental spells are the most common, all wizard should be able to do some of these. Divination is a rare skill, along with talking to animals, most of the time it is an hereditary skill. Necromancy is prohibited in many of our countries, the most common use spell is raising flaming skeleton and use them as an army. Transforming into an animal is possible for a skilled wizard or witch. » she listed calmly.

« And you, will you be able to raise an army of dead? » asked, accused Lord Umber.

« Maybe, maybe not. The inferi, the dead, can turn themselves against their maker. But we don't have any harmful intentions. We traded some services with Winterfell in exchange for our stay. »

« Services? » asked one of the lord.

« Bottomless purse, warming charm on clothes, self cleaning spell…There are the greenhouse, but they are more tricky. »

« Will the other houses benefit of it? » greed perceptible in his voice.

« We could offer some purse or charm some clothes in an act of good faith, but nothing more I'm afraid. We only performed the more taxing spell because we have appeared in Lord Stark's lands. » she cut, voice firm. « But we are ready to trade with others. »

« Fair enough. » talked Garlan for the first time. « The Reach is the most fertile region of the Seven Kingdoms, I'm sure my father would love to trade with you. » Shutting up the last one ready to protest, if they didn't want to trade for the wizard's good, then House Tyrell would gladly do it for them.

« We should focus more on what they can do rather than drooling over a few piece of magical leathers. » cut Greatjon, still cautious about magic, like a dog with a bone. « What can you do beside what you already said? »

« It depends of the wizard skill, magic can be used in a variety of situation, cleaning, cooking, flying, fighting. I don't have the time to give a list about what magic can do, but I'll do my best to explain it. There is different branch, transfiguration, charm, potions… »

What Lady Potter described was truly unbelievable if she didn't illustrated her words, watching a table turn into a pig who then turned into a tree, and returned back to its original form, would have made him thought he had gone mad on an ordinary day, but today was definitely not ordinary. Her speech on potion, how it could bottle fame and brew glory made more than one man's eyes shine. Only the one too stupid to be allowed to live, would dismiss them, and Garland wasn't surprised that in her arsenal of spell, the witch had found a way to sway the King to her side. Now more than ever, Garlan knew that he had to get their wizard in the Tyrell's side, or at least, not against them.

 

* * *

« This is bloody ridiculous, they are ready to accept wizards, but not girls showing their legs? Someone shoot me! »

« You are way too dramatic Hermione. » said Victoire, like her namesake Hermione Wallon was a feminist, she could debate for hours about women's rights, and being teleported in a world stuck in the medieval time was her own personal hell. « It is only for one night, then you will be able to wear what you want. »

They were sat in the same carriage, along with their fellow housemate Christopher, who was busy taking pictures of their surrounding.

« You're right, and this is a small concession if it means being able to explore Winterfell. »

Since the feast had been announced during lunch, Hermione couldn't shut up about it, she was one of the rare one who didn't care if she was stuck in another world, saying that it was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Well, it was better than those moping and panicking about it. The first day was hectic, and Victoire had thought she was dreaming, but now they were forced to accept the reality, and even if the professors assured that they were doing everything they could to go back to Earth, the new lessons installed by the headmistress only added oil to the fire. Victoire understood that it was only for them to be prepared for the worst, but it also made people worried about what they were preparing for. Everyone coped in their own way, some deciding that they didn't wanted to be idle like Alice Reiss, the Headgirl, who could be found in the library, scanning through every book about dimensional travel like a true Ravenclaw, while some dunderheads, tried to sneak out, but were stopped in time, speaking of this.

« You can't snoop, you know? » Victoire's worry was justified, for all Hermione liked to act as if she was serious and proper, but deep down, she was a mad scientist in the making. « Professor Flitwick ordered us to be on our best behavior. » She reminded, the last thing they needed was for Hermione to be caught somewhere she shouldn't be.

« I know, but they should be more worried about Cordwell, or the Slytherins in general. A Castle full of muggles? If there is no fight then it is a miracle. »

« Maybe, Cordwell is calmer when he doesn't have his group with him, and the Constantine twins are pretty well behaved. Flint and Rosier are more troublesome, and Susan said she will keep an eye on Xavier. »

Victoire didn't had time to worry more about her fellow students's behavior, they were now nearing Winterfell, and the witch could catch a glimpse of the castle. It was cold, just as it surrounding, built for practicality above appearance, like the Medieval castles in France, built in grey stones and looking ready for war. To be honest, she found it quite intimidating, Christopher didn't seems to share her opinion, his trusty camera pointed at the visible part of the castle.

They were welcomed by Neville and Teddy, along with some men, Victoire resisted the urge to throw herself on them, it was silly, they were only gone for more than a week, but she had terribly missed them. She discreetly waved at them, they could catch up later. They were guided to the Great Hall where everyone were waiting for them, Victoire tried to not make her unease apparent, so many eyes at them, but fortunately, the imposing figure of Hagrid caught all the eyes. They were then separated, the students were put on the same table as other teenagers of their age, and some young adults, along with the DADA and Astrology teachers. Victoire was promptly dragged by Teddy next to him.

« Let me present you Lord Stark's children and ward. »

She politely nodded each time someone was presented, ignoring the cocky smile on Theon Greyjoy's face.

« These are Victoire Weasley and Hermione Wallon. »

The presentation was cut short by the King.

« I could make a long speech about how we are entering a new age like blah blah blah, but this is my Hand's role! We are here to feast and welcome the wizards! So let's feast! » King Robert roared. It was underwhelming, Victoire thought, and she exchanged a bemused look with Teddy, at her left, the part veela could hear Hermione's barely muffled laugh, but her efforts to hide it only made her more obvious.

« He seems fun. » finally said her friend.

« It is one way to put it. » answered Robb Stark good naturally. « Father always said that the King spoke better with a weapon than with words. »

The conversation continued smoothly afterwards, Bran, Arya and Hermione getting along like fire and house despite their age gap. Victoire had always been a social butterfly and quickly engaged Sansa in a conversation, while trying to politely divert Theon's attempt to flirt with her.

 

* * *

Robb was more amused than anything by his friend's attempt to flirt with the blond witch. She was beautiful, Robb easily admitted, but not enough to fight a wizard for, judging by the not quite hidden glare of Lord Edward. He toyed with the idea to stop his friend, but it was rare that the « famed » Greyjoy's charm failed, and the witch already had a shining knight in armor by her side, who attempted to insert himself into the conversation at every turn.

« Can witch fight? Like Lady Potter, or is she just a special case? » asked Arya.

The blond haired witch took the chance to divert the conversation.

« They can, the magical world can be a bit sexist, but when two thirds of the Golden Trio are females, and The Savior of the Magical World is a woman, they know better than to voice their opinion. »

Robb put the newfound informations on a corner of his brain, Golden Trio, Savior of the Magical World? It was an occasion to learn more about their mysterious guests, thankfully he didn't need to question what Lady Weasley said, as Arya gladly did it for him, even if it was unknowingly.

« What is the Golden Trio? And the savior thingy? » she eloquently asked.

« Our country had a war, some bigoted idiots thought that they were superior just because they had magic and that the muggle, those without magic should be eradicated or enslaved. The Golden Trio design Hariel Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger who were at the center of the war against Lord Voldemort, the leader of the bigots, and his death eaters. » jumped in Hermione Wallon. « Hariel is the Savior of the Magical world because she fought Lord Voldemort, well technically, Professor Longbottom also had a central role, but Headmistress Potter did the biggest. »

Robb had a silent conversation with Jon, there was more to their guests than what they let on. At her sit next to the king, laughing at some jokes, it was hard to imagine that the woman was at the center of a war, she didn't even looked this old.

« Wait, how old is she? I thought she was in her twenties. » wondered out loud Arya. It was in those moment that Robb appreciated how a loud mouth his sister was, if he did it, people would think, and rightly, that he was gathering information.

« She is thirty-five. » answered calmly Victoire, taking a bite of her dish.

Thirty-five, five and thirty, she was older than his mother! At his side, Theon's came to the same conclusion and choke on his drink, just a few moments ago he had been saying that he wouldn't mind sharing a bed with the fiery witch, Jon was unabashedly looking at his mother and then at Lady Potter, head wiping from side to side as if he couldn't understand the sight in front of him.

« She doesn't look her age. » said Robb, trying to divert the attention from the two fools.

« Wizards age slower, an average wizard can live up to 200 years old. » she explained still eating, as if what she said was completely normal, which was in her case, but definitely not for them.

« She is older than mother! Does she have children? Can they fight? »

« No, Grandmother is despairing, but Hariel says she is happily celibate. » shrugged Victoire.

Again one of the cultural differences between their two world, it would be unconceivable that a lady remains unmarried so long, some would think that something was wrong with her. Sansa at least seemed a bit disturbed by the idea, but Arya seemed to have found her new role model in the witch, unmarried and powerful, now that Arya had an example, she'll make their mother's life even harder. Now his sister was questioning the wizards about the witch, and Robb took the occasion to learn the maximum. Victoire's father was the brother of Ron Weasley, member of the Golden Trio and lifelong friends of Lady Hariel, her mother met the red haired witch during a tournament organized at Hogwarts.

« She fought a dragon?! Is she like a Targaryen? » Arya exclaimed, jumping from her sit.

Fortunately, the Great Hall was too noisy for her words to be heard by the King, as these accursed words would surely make him fly into a blind rage, but some heads turned at the words « dragons » and « Targaryen ».

« Targaryen? No, we don't have this family in our world. She is a Potter, well technically she also is a Black and gods knows what other noble families blood run through her veins. »

Reassured, the others guests returned to their own conversations, and the Targaryens were quickly forgotten.

« Lord Stark, could you talk to me more about the Wall? »

Hariel had first thought that the one who sent them here would have gone to the South, where there was food and more population. But now that she learnt that there was an ancient magical wall in the north, she wonder if she didn't had her attention pointed at the wrong direction.

« According to legend, the Wall was built by Brandon the Builder with the assistance of children of the forest and giants, and it is protected with ancient spells and sorcery, which keeps creatures of a magical nature such as the Others from passing it. Why are you asking about it? »

Hariel looked at him, wondering if she should tell him the entire truth, she decided to only give half of it.

« We are searching for means to of home, and maybe your magic would help us. Is there any way to go there and explore past it? »

« My brother is the leader of the Night Watch who guards the Wall, maybe he can guide Lord Longbottom on the northern side of the Wall. I'm afraid that woman aren't allowed in Castle Black.»

She could camp or even use a portekey to go back, but she didn't know what was beyond these wall, or what was the Others which made people built a gigantesque Wall to keep them away, an experienced guide would be more than welcome. She only nodded, no need to cause some fuse.

« And what are the Others? »

As Lord Stark told her about the tales, Hariel felt grimmer and grimmer, if they existed, if the man responsible for the travel met them, nothing good would come out of it. Lord Stark told her that their library had some books about the subjects.

« Should we be worried about them? Is there a chance that they exist? »

« Maybe, nothing is impossible with magic. When will Neville be able to go there? »

« In a few weeks, Benjen sent a letter that he was coming to Winterfell. »

 

* * *

Marillon was a man on a mission, he had successfully joined the feast and now had to find a way to talk to one of the wizards, preferably their leader. Fate had smiled to him on his way to Winterfell, he had been walking when a flash caught his eyes. Thinking it was some precious object, he walked toward it, it was a round box, the size of his palm, covered in strange drawing and incrusted with some precious stones. Curious he had opened it, and found the portrait of a bushy haired woman, it was disappointing, who would buy the portrait of an unknown woman, if she was a great beauty maybe he could have sold it, but it wasn't the case, maybe he could just tear off the stone and sell it, or find a way to remove the painting and sell the box which was quite well made.

« Finally someone! » the painted woman exclaimed.

Marillon nearly dropped the painting, this, it was something he could sell!

« Don't even think about it! » interrupted the woman. « Is there a Castle who appeared out of nowhere around here? »

« If by around here you mean by one day on horse. » he answered.

« If you take me to one of the people living in it, they can pay you with more gold and precious gems you have ever seen in your life! »

It took quite a bit of convincing on the woman's part to persuade him to comply, and it was only after he learnt that there was no war that Marillon finally decided to show the painting to the wizard, at a just price, that is.

Unfortunately for him, it was quite hard for him to get close to one of them, he only talked to one of the students who looked at him before dismissing him, saying that he wasn't buying what he was selling before he had the time to say anything, and left.

It was only at the end of the feast, when everyone was leaving that he finally had the chance to talk to the wizards alone. Marillon saw Lady Hariel and Lord Longbottom leaving the Great Hall together, and rushed to follow them.

« Check…wall. » Marillon heard them says.

« Lady Potter, Lord Longbottom! I have something that will interest you! Is the name Hermione Granger familiar! »

He instantly had their attentions, and both stopped abruptly at his words.

\- « You have my attention. »

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first try in fanficiton. English is not my first language so I would be grateful for those who point typo or tell me if something sounds awkward and with what I could replace it. Also criticism is welcome because I'm not familiar with GOT's universe, so if some characters are OOC, or if what I write is wrong please tell me. Of course, no flame like "this suck, why are you even writing". If you think it is bad, just tell me what is bad and why, constructivism criticism. 
> 
> If you have some theory, ideas you are welcome to share them!


End file.
